


Warmth: Zenyatta

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Series: Overwatch Cookbook Ficlets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Gen, Overwatch Cookbook, Tibetan Butter Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Zenyatta drifted toward the exit to the temple. How exciting. It always warmed his metaphorical heart when human pilgrims were dedicated enough to make the dangerous trek through the mountains to visit the Shambali. A proper welcome was in order, and Zenyatta was more than happy to provide one. He floated down the mountain path to the village, where the small, communal kitchen sat mostly unused, save for occasions such as this.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: Overwatch Cookbook Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522586
Kudos: 15





	Warmth: Zenyatta

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment in my Overwatch Cookbook series. Enjoy!

“Zenyatta, we have guests,” Mondatta said in his even, electronic tone. “A group of four humans have arrived at the gates. Please make preparations for them.” Zenyatta rose from the mat where he had been meditating, and folded his legs up into his favored floating position. 

“How wonderful,” Zenyatta said. “I will ensure they are welcomed with open arms.” Six arms projected in light surrounded him, and Mondatta laughed gently. Zenyatta drifted toward the exit to the temple. How exciting. It always warmed his metaphorical heart when human pilgrims were dedicated enough to make the dangerous trek through the mountains to visit the Shambali. A proper welcome was in order, and Zenyatta was more than happy to provide one. He floated down the mountain path to the village, where the small, communal kitchen sat mostly unused, save for occasions such as this. 

Zenyatta lit the stove, and set a kettle of water on to boil. He lowered his feet to the ground. The Shambali’s trademark butter tea was always well received by human travelers after a long journey, and Zenyatta reveled in the pleased expressions it always brought to their faces. 

When the kettle began to whistle, Zenyatta took it from the heat, and opened the lid to start steeping the tea bags. His sensors told him the aroma of tea began to fill the air, though it was not something he could perceive like a human could. 

Genji, however, could smell the tea as he passed by. He entered the kitchen silently, but Zenyatta sensed him anyway. 

“Good morning, my student,” the omnic said brightly. “Were you hoping to have some tea?” Genji moved to his side, his air filters wafting the scent of tea into his mask. 

“You so rarely make it for me, I cannot help but take the opportunity when it comes,” Genji joked softly. Zenyatta removed the tea bags from the kettle, and stirred in the salt. 

“This tea is for special occasions, Genji,” Zenyatta reminded him. “It is to warm the body and soul after a long journey. Have you earned tea?” His voice was whimsical. 

“Master, I live here. There is no need for me to travel, for I am already here,” Genji laughed. Zenyatta added butter to the tea, and transferred it to the churn. 

“I suppose if you churn it, you may have some,” Zenyatta conceded. Genji stepped up to the churn, and began to mix the tea. “Do you remember the first time you tasted it? I have never seen a human look so affronted.”

“I had never had salted tea before,” Genji chuckled. “I thought I was being pranked. I took everything as an insult back then.”

“I do recall,” Zenyatta mused. “I sensed you needed a little extra warmth. That is why I made it for you so often back then.”

“I thought I was just your favorite,” Genji teased. 

“I do not have favorites among my students,” Zenyatta reminded him. 

“I am sure,” said Genji. If he had a mouth, Zenyatta would have smiled. Genji finished churning the tea, and carefully poured it into five ornamental cups. The aroma was positively mouthwatering. 

“Would you like to bring the tea to our guests, Genji?” Zenyatta asked. Genji shook his head. 

“I will drink my tea here,” he replied. Zenyatta didn’t press the issue. He knew Genji disliked removing his mask in front of other humans, even now. He lifted his legs into his preferred floating position, and picked up the tray. Genji took a cup of the tea, and bowed. “Thank you Master.”

“You are welcome Genji.” Zenyatta floated out of the kitchen and toward the guest hall. As he entered, four pairs of eyes lit up as they smelled the tea. His spirit felt light. This was his favorite part, bringing comfort and joy to weary newcomers.

“Welcome to the Shambali village,” he said warmly. “Please, take some tea, and let it warm your body and soul.” One by one, each traveler took a cup, and Zenyatta relished their expressions as they brought them to their lips. He could hardly wait to make them a proper meal. Though he could not indulge in food himself, he had come to love it, for it brought people closer- to each other, and to him. 

When he returned to the kitchen after helping the travelers settle into their guest rooms, he found Genji still sipping contentedly from his cup. Genji, who had once looked at him with hatred and vitriol, the same way he looked at everything. The peaceful expression he wore now made Zenyatta think that maybe he could stand to make Genji tea a little more often. 


End file.
